


McCoy Acts In Desperation

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [84]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Whan All Else Fails Part 4", Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Drastic Actions, Friendship, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "When All Else Fails"Backed into a corner, what does a guy do?  Try anything he can, of course!





	McCoy Acts In Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tprillahfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/gifts).



“You mean my badgering isn’t enough for you?!”

“Doctor, do not punish yourself for something not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?! I could’ve been nicer all these years. Now I’ve driven you away.”

“It is not you--”

“You mean I’m not important to you?!”

“Of course you are--”

“Then stay.”

“My duty to Vulcan--”

“What about your duty to me?”

“I do not understand--”

“You need more, you say? Okay." McCoy fell to one knee. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me and stay here.”

“I--"

"Truth is, darlin,' I don't wanna lose you. I love you."

"Really?” Spock smiled softly. "Then, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this series of four drabbles by a drawing on DeviantArt of McCoy down on one knee proposing to Spock by Hamnerd (aka tprillahfiction). Illustration for the fic: "Whatever Happens In Vegas" by tprillahfiction. Originally created for Spiced Peaches: Online Zine September 2014. That fic appears on AO3 as "What Happens In Vegas."
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
